


A

by Chimchims_fangirl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimchims_fangirl/pseuds/Chimchims_fangirl
Summary: A random short story I wrote in preparation for my exams





	A

"You don't love me!" she screamed, hands trembling and tears streaming down her beautiful pale face. 

"You're right, I don't" I cried, just as desperate as the woman before me, not meaning anything that fell out my slightly parted lips. My head pounded and my throat constricted, holding back the reservoir of tears pooling in my eyes.

"Just leave, I never want to see you again, just forget about me!" She sobbed, hands coming up to aggressively wipe the tears trailing down her now scarlet cheeks. So I did. My body turned and, I began to walk away, my feet gaining momentum as I started to run; run away from the woman I loved with every fibre of my being. I ran away. Like a coward. 

The dam broke and the only thing I could see were murky, blurry streaks, like that of an artists palette. My mind so full of fog that I did not; could not have noticed that the colourful streaks of life travelling towards me was, in fact, a car. I could not have noticed that, as all my mind could supply me with was the fact that I was leaving everything I needed behind me. 

I only realised what was happening when my foot slid over the curb, my body swiftly joining it right in the path of the car.


End file.
